True Love
by Lotr fanchick
Summary: Malik tells his views about love...
1. Default Chapter

True Love  
  
Malik: Isis, how can you have any feelings for Kaiba?  
  
Isis: It's something you've never heard of; true love.  
  
Malik: Lll.o.v.e?  
  
Isis: Yes, brother, love.  
  
Malik: You used the forsaken "l-word"!  
  
Isis: Did you know that there are girls that actually l- I mean, dig you? Every guy out there is jealous of you!  
  
Malik: Yeah! My power!  
  
Isis: No, your looks!  
  
Malik: I bet they don't TRULY LOVE me, those chicks. I mean, How can you actually love me? I'm horrible!  
  
Isis: First, you don't know love, remember! Also some girls LIKE the dangerous types!  
  
Malik: KEWL!!  
  
Isis: I think a girlfriend would do you good!  
  
Malik: DON'T GO THERE!!! 


	2. True Love Part Two

True Love Part Two  
  
Isis: No, really! If there was someone that you actually cared for-  
  
Malik: ME!  
  
Isis: Other than you! Maybe she (hopefully a she)-  
  
Malik: HEY! I HEARD THAT!  
  
Isis: *giggle* Maybe she'll kinda make you stray away from your want for power!  
  
Malik: I.WANT.POWER!!!  
  
Isis: April Fools! HAH! No girl would want you!  
  
Malik: Oh yeah! Well see about that!  
  
Isis: Yeah! Whatever!  
  
Malik: I've go something you don't got!  
  
Isis: What, bad grammar!  
  
Malik: No, silly! A hot rod!  
  
Isis: It better not be a double meaning!  
  
Lotr fanchick: *frantically looks up hot rod in the dictionary, finds MANY definitions, has a " bad thought" moment, screams, and disappears as quickly as she appeared.*  
  
Isis: Anyways, I've also got something you don't HAVE!  
  
Malik: What's that?  
  
Isis: A BRAIN!! 


	3. True Love Part Three

True Love Part Three  
  
Malik: That wasn't very nice what you said about my brain!  
  
Isis: Only the truth, only the truth!  
  
Malik: WELL THE TRUTH HURTS, A LOT!!  
  
Isis: -_-'  
  
Malik: Well how do you think I feel!! I feel like (  
  
Malik: ( * was VERY happy to be off the topic*  
  
Isis: .Anyways, is there any girl you have the hots for?  
  
Malik: Knew it would come to this.  
  
Lotr Fanchick: * Starts a drum role while levitating*  
  
Seto: *pops up out of nowhere*  
  
Lotr Fanchick: HEY that's MY job!!  
  
Seto: Well how else could I have shown up?  
  
Isis: *swoons at the mere sight of Seto*  
  
Malik: -_-'  
  
Lotr Fanchick (I will now just simply say "me"): Hey! I like Seto!!  
  
Isis: You like too many people!  
  
Me: So!!! Malik: *sniff* I feel unwanted!  
  
Seto: I don't! ^_^'  
  
Me: Well, who do you prefer?!  
  
Seto: Um. Isis? Dammit, wasn't supposed to say that, right!  
  
Me:*_*  
  
Isis: YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!  
  
Seto: *whispers to me* I had to say that because Isis gets sooo emotional, and. well. I actually like you better.  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Dark Magician and Duke: *appear to be charging toward Seto*  
  
Me: eh?. um. ah. *faints*  
  
Isis: Uh oh! This is what you get when you Put fanchick in the same fic as the Dark Magician, Seto, and Duke DOOM ATTACK!!!!!  
  
Me: you're forgetting one detail, my boyfriend! Wait, he'd get pissed! So, you're right, Isis! Doom HAS come! (doom has many meanings: 1) Total chaos 2) Dark Magician 3) When all dudes that I think are cute join together and come at the same time forming a 'doom has come' situation.)  
  
Isis: I'm smarter than the lot of you!  
  
Everyone but Isis: *huddles and tries to think of a way to harmlessly get rid of Isis* Malik: SHE'S MY SISTER! Only I have power over her!  
  
Duke: Hand me the hot rod.  
  
Me: *Almost pukes* Whaaaat?! I'm very literal!  
  
Everyone except me: You got that right! Maybe you are the smartest here!  
  
Seto: I wouldn't go that far.  
  
Duke: Back to the subject. we could make a fake Seto-  
  
Seto: Way ahead of you, bro!  
  
Me: MWAHAHAHA!! Then we leave her here with it?!  
  
Doom (Dark Magician): Yup! Kewl, I can talk!  
  
Me: Of course you can! ^_^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
( Thank you, peoples for all you're reviews! Very kind! Feel free to review me! ( Ideas are welcomed warmly! If you also like LORT, check out my poem about Legolas. If not, I have a poem for Dark Magician, and one for Malik. AND NO, I DO NOT LIKE MALIK!! He reminds me of me sometimes, though, but don't get any ideas! I jest FEEL FOR THE POOR DUDE!! 


	4. True Love Part Four

True Love Chapter Four  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ * Hey, people! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! * * I'm already on Chapter 4 and I just started a few * * weeks ago! Thanks again and feel free to review * * some other stuff of mine! ( Luv ya all! * * _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*  
  
Doom: WOW I CAN REALLY TALK!!!  
  
Duke: I guess so, now be quiet!  
  
Seto: I'll go get the thingy.  
  
Me: So are you the smartest here? THINGY! Is that the best you can do?!  
  
Seto: Shut up!  
  
Malik: * turns into Yami Malik* THE FACT REMAINS SHE IS MY SISTER!!  
  
Doom: I AM YOUR FATHER!!  
  
Me: How do you know about Star Wars?!  
  
Doom: I have my ways.  
  
Duke: Dude, you're freaky!  
  
Y Malik (Y= Yami): You talkin' to me?!  
  
Duke: Yeah I'm talkin' to you!  
  
Me: You toucha ma Duke I breaka ya face!  
  
Y Malik: Oh yeah!  
  
Me: Yeah!  
  
Y Malik: Well you toucha my sis I breaka ya face!  
  
Everyone except Y Malik and Isis: OH YEAH!  
  
Seto: Yeah!  
  
Isis: Kaibakins!! I wuv you!! * runs over to Seto and starts kissing him*  
  
Me: thank God that's a fake Seto or else there would be-  
  
Fake Seto: A. REAL. NASTY. CAT. FIGHT?!  
  
Me: Oh no!!! SETOOO! WHY didn't you tell us who was coming out first?! * runs over to Isis and starts spraying her with stuff.*  
  
Doom: Fanchick, are you sure that's the right concoction spray?!  
  
Me: Of course I am!!  
  
Isis: OWWW!! That was my eye that you just sprayed!!  
  
Seto: *manages to run away* Me: What other concoction could it be. Shoot! It's the 'make clothes disappear' concoction!  
  
Isis: FUN!  
  
Y Malik: pervert!  
  
Me: You better be calling your sister that, Because I have disappeary spray, and I'm not afraid to use it!! *threateningly holds the spray up to Y Malik*  
  
Y Malik: Think I care?!  
  
Me: I should have expected that!  
  
Seto, Duke, and Doom: We better run before Fanchick REALLY screws up!!  
  
Me: YES! RUUUUN!! * manages to catch up, and sprays the room with a smoke concoction as she leaves Fake Seto and Isis stranded*  
  
Isis and Fake: *cough, cough!!*  
  
R 


	5. True Love Chapter Five

True Love Chapter Five  
  
Isis: *cough!* Seto!  
  
Fake: *cough*  
  
Y Malik: We're missing someone!  
  
Duke: Who?  
  
Y Malik: MY SISTER!!  
  
Me: We meant to do that!!  
  
Y Malik: Right! I knew that!  
  
Doom: Anyways, do you want your sister badgering you about love?  
  
Y Malik: Um. No?!  
  
Seto: We have a winner!!  
  
Everyone except Seto: Wha???  
  
Seto: I've always wanted to say that! ^_^  
  
Me: What do we do now?  
  
Seto: Arrg! I'm so stupid-  
  
Duke: Man, if you're stupid, we're all doomed!  
  
Me: Doom! ^_^  
  
Seto: Let me finish! I left an angry Isis in mi casa unsupervised!!  
  
Me: Mi casa es TSUKASA!!  
  
Duke: First of all, she's not ALONE, and second, it's SU CASA!  
  
Me: I know! It's a double meaning thingy!  
  
Seto: Who's saying thingy now, huh?  
  
Me: bbb.u.t... I ARRRGGG!  
  
Seto: Talk to the hand! 'V_V'  
  
Me: Where did you get the shads from?  
  
Seto: Yo momma!  
  
Duke: Someone just had an attitude!  
  
Me: My mother? She HATES YOUR GUTS!  
  
Seto: She just didn't KNOW ME WELL!  
  
Me: -__-' I'm not even going there!  
  
Y Malik: I've been forgotten again! *changes back into Malik*  
  
Malik: Yay! I'm pretty again!  
  
Seto: * has completely forgotten about su casa*  
  
Me: Seto, um. ah.  
  
Seto: Ask away.  
  
Me: Have you ever had a girlfriend?  
  
Seto: Not tellin'!  
  
Malik: Oh no! We're back to square one!  
  
Duke: I have!  
  
Doom: Who, your cheerleader?  
  
Me: BBBURN!!!!  
  
Duke: Not really! I can do worse!  
  
Me: *uses some mind ready power thingy and discovers Duke's evil plan of doom*  
  
* Tune in for the next chapter VERY soon! At this rate, maybe Sunday It'll * be up for show!  
  
************************************************************* 


	6. True Love Ends? double meaning thingy, ...

Deblin's Devilish Ditty  
  
Duke: So what did you learn with your mind reading powers?  
  
Me: Stuff I knew. Anyways, some odd events lead to some deep reflection, and . I want to take over the world!  
  
Doom: They all go through this phase!  
  
Seto: Tell ME about it!  
  
Malik: and ME!  
  
Duke: not me!  
  
Me: I need a hug _  
  
Malik: WHAAAAT!  
  
Seto: Give the girl a hug! * whispers to Malik* You'll se! Works like a charm!  
  
Malik: *_*  
  
Duke: *_*  
  
Doom: *_*  
  
Me: Um. never mind! Too many fans would get mad! I can't hug any of you. Even if I really wanted to.  
  
Sano: Um.. WHERE AM I!!! AHHHH!  
  
Doom: In the wrong anime for a start!  
  
Sano: I want-  
  
Me: Please say 'my mommy' *repeats this*  
  
Sano: I want a hug!!  
  
Duke: Uh oh!  
  
Seto: So! WILL SOMEONE GIVE THE POOR GUY A HUG!  
  
Me: *walks over to Sano and gives him a hug*  
  
Seto: I meant anyone but you!  
  
Me: Jealous are we?  
  
Kenshin: That we are!  
  
Me: *faint* It's just a dream, right? Must wake up!  
  
Everyone but me: SO, WHO IS YOUR TRUE LOVE?  
  
*Cool! It's the end and there's probably a moral, I think! Review me if you *found it! Than you all!! The title was purposeless, I think. * * ************************************************************* 


End file.
